


Only a Joke

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire makes one too many jokes. Enjolras takes it a step too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Joke

“Oh, please. It was only a joke.” Grantaire argued, looking up at the man pacing in front of him. 

“It made me look stupid. I can’t have you distracting the others from the cause.” 

“One joke isn’t going to make them turn their back on the revolution, Enjolras.” 

The blonde shook his head, and looked down at Grantaire. “You don’t understand. You delay meetings. Just today, it took nearly ten minutes for me to get their attention back.” 

“I’m just trying to lighten the mood a bit. You’re so serious.” The brunette replied, picking up a bottle. 

Enjolras took the bottle from Grantaire, holding it out of his grasp. “This,” He said, gesturing to the bottle. “Is your problem.” 

Grantaire shook his head, and Enjolras nodded in return. “Admit it, Grantaire. You’re no more than a useless drunk. You wouldn’t come to these meetings if it weren’t for the drink.” 

Grantaire and Enjolras stared at each other for a long time, before Grantaire stood and pulled on his coat. “It’s certainly not for the company.” 

Enjolras kept his icy stare on the man for a long moment, before his face and voice softened. “Grantaire,” 

But it was too late. Grantaire was already out the door and down the stairs. 

Grantaire walked back to his apartment in total silence, opening and closing the door quietly. Then, he slid off his coat and shoes and walked to the sofa. 

He curled up on his sofa and pulled his knees to his chest, silent tears falling down his cheeks and onto his shirt. He sat there for a long while, and didn’t notice the door open almost silently. 

Before he could figure out just what was happening, strong arms wrapped around him and held him tightly, pulling him to his chest and leaning his head against Grantaire’s. 

Grantaire didn’t have to look up to know who it was. “Why are you here?” He asked, hating the way his voice broke off at the end. 

Enjolras didn’t reply immediately, only ran his fingers up and down Grantaire’s back. Then, he spoke. 

“I didn’t mean what I said. I’m sorry, Grantaire.” 

Grantaire shook his head softly, though let himself go limp against the man. Enjolras leaned back so they were laying on the couch together, his arms still wrapped securely around Grantaire. 

“Yes you did,” Grantaire argued softly, his tears wetting the blonde’s shirt. “You were trying to hurt me.” 

Enjolras couldn’t argue. He had wanted to hurt Grantaire two hours ago, while he was still fuming about the result of the night’s meeting. Now, though, he felt a sinking feeling in his gut knowing the damage he could’ve caused. “Yes, I did.” He admitted quietly, nodding. “But I was upset. And a fool. And I’m sorry.” He leaned down to kiss the man’s brunette hair. 

Grantaire was still for a long moment, before burying his face in the crook of Enjolras’ neck. After a few long minutes, he spoke. “Alright, then. I forgive you.” 

Enjolras nodded softly, and rubbed soothing circles against Grantaire’s back. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He repeated, holding the other man close. 

“It’s okay. I love you.” Grantaire replied softly. 

“I know. I love you, too.” 

And he did. He really did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! What'd you think?


End file.
